


Children of Polus

by Mask_Writes_Fanfics



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_Writes_Fanfics/pseuds/Mask_Writes_Fanfics
Summary: Polus wasn't always named that way, neither had humans on it, but their race will be later known as "the impostors" after the first incident on the lab and "The Skeld", Now, years after, with the original ship rebuilt and operating, a crew has been send back to the planet in order to recover important data and resources, hoping to find something to deal with the new impostor treath, with Purple, Yellow and Cyan, being too familiar with the tragedy that happened there decades ago.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, I did 0 beta reading for this, in fact, I just kinda wrote this due to boredom a while ago and thought "EH, WHY NOT?" and I haven't thouch this in a while so have a prologue and let's see if this gets enough views for me to keep writting it.

Flashes of red lights flooded the corridors of the Skeld, crimson blood splattered on the walls, Purple dragged Cyan’s body away from the vent, trying to find a good place to hide it, he heard footsteps, making him rush, “A little help, champ,” he said while looking at his child, who has been hiding behind him the whole time.

The kid rushed to help his dad into setting up Cyan’s corpse into any scenario that would make them less suspicious, however, the footsteps grew louder and louder, ending with pink halting in front of them, staring at the corpse and then at Purple.

She nodded, proceeding to help, “Good job, darling,” Pink said, her suit was clean compared to Purple’s, the little child did nothing but to stare at his parents, far too young to understand what was going on.

“Dirty spaceman,” muttered Purple, “That’s what you get…” he removed part of his helmet and spit onto the dead body, revealing a row of sharp teeth next to a long and sharp black tongue, how dared they? Trying to take over a planet that’s not theirs, stealing and hurting all of his kind, treating them like lesser creatures, doing heaven knows what to them.

The thought alone justified all he did, all the other bodies, all the blood, everything.

“I have to thank Orange, this was her idea…”

And speaking of the devil, orange came by, covered in blood and with a broken visor, “They shouldn’t be able to fix o2, we only got a few seconds left.”

Back in their homeland, Orange was the one who proposed the idea of mixing among the crew, of taking action, sabotaging everything.

_We kill, we sabotage, it’s our right after what they’ve done, once they’re all gone, we take the ship and give 'em’ a taste of their own medicine._

Her exact words, many called her crazy, blind with rage, ramblings of a person who gone mad and came up with a suicidal mission, but Purple didn’t see it that way, to him, her words were justice, hope, bravery, and he wasn’t letting the opportunity go.

That’s where he met Pink, quick, precise, cunning, it only took them months, and in the time they blended with the crew, back in the laboratory located in what those people called “Polus”, something bloomed on them, which resulted in the little one they had.

Years of gaining trust finally paid off, as now the whole family was there, doing justice, _it was justice_ , no matter what everyone said.

However, nothing could remain perfect, the red lights stopped, so did the emergency siren, “No, no…” muttered Purple, “Little one, stay with me!” the child clutched his father’s leg as the adults planned what to do.

“Pink, come with me!” said Orange, Pink followed as both of them ran towards the cafeteria.

“Don’t worry about us, we got a plan!” yelled Pink.

Purple kneeled down and put his hands on his son’s shoulders, “Now, little one, no matter what they said, we did nothing, you saw nothing, you don’t know who killed Cyan nor the rest, in fact, you didn’t know those people were dead.”

The child nodded and an emergency meeting was called.

Purple ran towards the central table, where Orange held Pink in a tight grasp, blood smeared all over her suit, “It was her! She killed Blue! I saw her!”

Purple’s mouth was wide open, even behind the visor he could see her expression of fear and disbelief, rage invaded his mind, frowning, feeling the heat of his blood through all of his body, “Says you, the one with the broken visor! You have blood too!” he protested, voice cracking as he spoke.

“I was defending myself! She tried to attack me!”

“N-No, I didn’t—”

“—Silence! You did this to all of them!” said yellow, keeping his son behind him. Both kids trembled in fear as the voting began.

Purple pleaded, tried to convince everyone it wasn’t pink, yet all he got was condolences from people who voted his wife off, thinking of him as a grieving man in denial.

Her screams as she was thrown off the airlock made him shiver, he cried, kicked and screamed, hugging their son, weeping, whimpering as a mother and a wife died in front of their eyes.

Purple stood in silence, heart aching, patting his child’s head as the poor kid couldn't stop crying.

_Only three left, only three.._

Yellow was the perfect target, alone on electrical, kid nowhere to be seen. He sneaked through the vent and striked.

A knife to the throat, then multiple stabs on the heart, cutting and slashing in a fit of rage until White entered through the door,

Purple was dragged towards the airlock, “My son! My son!” he screamed as Black held little Purple and little Yellow.

The moment he was ejected he saw Orange shooting Black and then White, waving goodbye at him while keeping the children away from view.

“Avenge us all, my child…” he said with his last breath, and on that moment he swore he saw Pink next to him, holding his hand like she used to do, “Make us proud, little one…”


	2. On the way,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have gone by, and with very little memories of what happened Purple faces a new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote in a rush, sorry...

_Remember, you are here to avenge your mother and your father, but also your people and your homeland, my child, now, go ahead and make grandma proud._

Those were Orange’s last words, Purple could still hear her, she raised him, she always struck him as… _odd_ … to say the least, granted she was the only person on Earth who was like him and claimed to know all about his homeland, the planet humans call “Polus.”

She died of old age, as far as Purple remembers, he never saw any drop of youth on her face, only a scarred woman hiding something. He didn’t have many memories of that day, grandma Orange claimed his parents were onboard The Skeld on a mission for their planet and that they sacrificed themselves, his only memories are of his mother screaming for help as she was thrown off the airlock and his father attacking distracted crewmates. 

Ever since a young age, she trained him, guns, knifes, hand to hand combat, everything, even how to sabotage every single bit of a ship, how to hide, how to crawl down the vents, how to act as if he had never done anything and even brought him with her on a few ships, always with the same story.

_We were attacked by impostors and no one else survived._

It was easy getting away with it, Mira, for such a prominent corporation, didn’t ask for proper facial recognition nor have a rule that states everyone should wear the same uniform through all of their career, so switching colors saved them many times, even so, he still remembers her as the lady on the orange suit who took care of him ever since that day.

_“Welcome all crewmates to Mira HQ, soon, you’ll be entering The Skeld and be transported to Polus to retrieve important data about the impostor threat plus the necessary resources to investigate and help our planet, best of luck to you!”_ Said the voice on the speakers

“ _Tch…_ ” Purple walked among the rest of the crew, crossing the glass bridge that overlooked the clouds, trying to blend among the large arrange of colors that surrounded him, _Polus,_ that name didn’t feel right, not after all grandma told him, yet, he couldn't remember anything about that place, all the stories about the large fields, rocky deserts and arctic tundras, the rivers of lava and magma, the caves, nothing but tales of a place he hasn’t seen since childhood.

The plan was easy, blend in, attack, make sure nobody survives, he was tired of fighting a war he was dragged onto, which is why he planned to never come back, to make everyone think it was an accident, lost in space, never coming back, that was the goal.

“Oi! Be careful!” yelled someone as Purple bumped into them, making him stumble and almost dropping his helmet, which he fixed while raising his gaze to meet the person mad at him.

“Are you stupid?” Yellow asked with clear annoyance on his tone, standing in front of him as if he was ready to begin a fight.

“Y-You…” a cold shiver ran down purple’s spine as the memories of a man in yellow murdering his mother came to mind, and how his father took of his rage in said man, there was a kid, yes, yes, a child, just like him, wearing the same suit as the man, could it be?

“I- I remember you!” what was that, anger? Guilt? Was it a coincidence? What if it wasn’t him? He hadn’t seen any yellow ever since that day, other than the suits he once wore to disguise himself, even if he was, would he condemn someone for the actions of someone else? “ _How hypocrite… if anything that would apply to me…_ ” he thought, “You were on the original mission of The Skeld, weren’t you?”

Yellow paused for a moment, backing down for a while and quickly knocking Purple to the ground, “Impostor!” he yelled, tackling him and trying to take off his helmet, hands grasping his neck as Purple fought back.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

“Does he know? Is it obvious? Is this a revenge?” everything went through his mind at that moment.

The moment Yellow had the chance to fully detach his helmet a woman interrupted them and pulled them apart, “What the hell are you doing? Keep it down!” she yelled as she pushed each other away.

In front of them stood a lady in a cyan suit, clearly annoyed, tapping her foot against the flooring.

Purple properly attached his helmet, heart pounding against his chest, sweating and backing away from Yellow.

“He is an impostor! I know for a fact he is the child of those— Those _things_ in Polus!”

_Things,_ it would be so easy to just throw him down one of the bridges, but that would blow it all away and is not like Purple could think clearly, as a rush of fear and anxiety overtook his mind, memories of the screams and cries of his parents returning as he tried to defend himself, “M-m… Only my mother was an impostor…” each word felt like rubbing salt into a wound, “My father was human… I’m human…”

“Then you are a hybrid of that thing!”

“I’m not!”

“Silence you two!” Cyan yelled, as the three of them had drawn the attention of all the crew.

“You…” she looked at yellow, “Now, listen here you little shit, I lost my mother and father that day, yet you don’t see me running around attacking whoever looks like the kid of their murderer nor am I insulting him,” she turned to look at Purple, who backed away even further as she approached him, “And you, I’m not saying anything, but he has a point, and I’m keeping an eye on you.”

With that she walked away, leaving the two men startled, “Listen, I know my parents did, but please, I can promise I’m not like them, see, my father was human, not an impostor, he just… went mad after my mother's death, I…”

He didn’t know how to follow or if anything he said was believable or even less suspicious, Yellow did nothing but to grunt and walk away.

Hours later they were on The Skeld, Purple still hadn’t shaked out the feeling of having to confront someone like that.

However, he couldn't allow himself the right to doubt, it was time to do his job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story repeats itself over and over again as Purple fullfils his duty as an impostor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wrote in a rush, had inspiration and it's too late for me to find any beta readers...

The tasks were distributed among the ten crewmates, Purple had changed the code of his data pad to show all of his tasks completed in case anyone saw it. Between the crew he saw Yellow and Cyan, Yellow for his part, looked way too aware of his surroundings, Cyan, had done as she said, confirmed by how she followed him down the hallways.

First task: electrical. Probably wiring, the ship needed some maintenance even after being repaired. The electricity often gave problems and there were a lot of loose wires around the place, not only that, but there also were lots of events leading to there, plus having enough boxes to make a good hiding spot.

Purple ran towards the wires, Cyan on his back, as soon as she started doing her task of redirecting the power, he began the sabotage.

" _Lights off_." He muttered while pressing a button on his data pad as the room went dark, crawling down the vent while hearing Cyan gasp in surprise. He emerged on security, grabbing a distracted crewmate by the feet, dragging him down the vent, quickly removing their helmet and slashing their throat, after that he threw the knife out and left the vent open, crawling back to electrical as the lights were still off.

"Help me fix the lights!" Yelled Cyan as she and another crewmate tried to find the switches that were sabotaged.

Purple slightly removed his helmet, revealing his mouth, slowly approaching Green and piercing through their suit with his tongue, dragging them near him and biting their neck to sever the head, quickly adjusting back his helmet and wiping off the blood with a remaining piece of Green's suit.

"Cyan! Where are you?" He asked as Cyan had finally managed to fix the lights.

She gasped in horror as the decapitated and previously impaled body of Green laid upon them, before she could do anything someone rang the alarm to report a dead body.

Both ran towards the cafeteria. A guy in an orange suit explained how he saw Brown dead on security. Next to him was Lime, explaining how they found a knife next to Orange.

"We found Green on electrical. Back during the blackout." Said Cyan, "Purple was with me."

"I saw her fixing the sabotage, couldn't be her…" he added, trying to hide his panting and nervousness.

Yellow, who had been quiet before, spoke with anger on his tone, "During the blackout? How do you know it wasn't Purple who did it?"

"He could've killed me, we were alone during that time so maybe Green walked in to fix the lights and the impostor followed…"

"I saw her doing a task, it wasn't Cyan, and she can prove my innocence," Purple jumped into the conversation, hoping not to raise suspicion. "Besides, wasn't Orange next to the knife? They could've gone down the vent to kill Green after Brown and forgot to close one vent!"

Everyone went quiet.

Soon all eyes were on Orange, who tried to defend himself, pleading for mercy as he was dragged by the crew.

3, 2, 1, the airlock opened and Orange's screams of terror could no longer be heard.

After a few seconds of silence, everything was back in action, Purple had to be more careful this time, next was Lime, located in communications. A gunshot, straight on the head, leaving brain matter splattered all over the wall as their body fell down, covered in blood and with a hole from one side to the other.

Blue followed, Purple had to sabotage the reactor, following Blue and helping her to fix it, running towards her and making it look like he wanted to congratulate her only to shoot her multiple times, one bullet on the heart, other on the neck, legs, arms, head, he ran before anyone saw him there, venting on security and appearing on medbay, breaking the neck of White, who was getting ready to take samples.

He hid the body on the vent and waited until someone went to scan, after Red walked in and was done doing so, Purple emerged from the vent to grab him and break his neck too, ending in the same place as White.

The emergency siren rang once more, Yellow and Cyan were the only ones left. 

Accusations were thrown left and right, "You were alone! You have to be the impostor!"

"I reported the body after hearing gunshots!" 

Both of them rabid dogs trying to tear each other apart.

" _You…"_ Yellow pointed at Purple, even behind the helmet his anger could be seen. "You did this—" before he could say something, Purple interrupted.

"—I scanned!" He said, "On medbay, there's proof, look at the archives." He explained, hoping they could believe Red's scan was his, in moments like that he was thankful to hide his face behind a helmet.

"Listen, maybe they were Orange's victims and we didn't realize! And maybe the gunshots were from the reactor."

"Don't lie to me, you bastard!" 

Yellow slammed his fist on the table and was about to charge at Purple when the ship started to make a noise.

" _This is a pre-recorded message from Mira corp. If you hear this you have arrived in Polus' atmosphere, please restrain from using the airlock until The Skeld is on land_."

Everyone remained quiet until Cyan spoke.

"Let's go…" she said, "Let's just… take care of this bullshit and if anyone is an impostor, I'm getting rid of that bitch myself…" and with that she headed towards navigation.

Purple and Cyan exchanged looks, not sure of what to do about everything.

Purple was thankful about Cyan's intervention and would still be if it wasn't for Yellow's words.

  
"I know _what_ you are, little one…"


	4. Purple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple had a revelation, sort of, more of a moment of doubt, but duty calls and he has a job to do, now, is he willing to do it? only time will tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention again that I had no beta readers for this and I'm just throwing crap out and hoping it makes sense, sorry if I take too long to update, I'm currently on exams period so I don't really have the time to write, plus I got a few other personal projects that I'm working in that I have to prioritize over fanfic (as much as it pains me) so... yeah, this will be a mess...

_ So this is Polus… This is home… _

_ Home…  _ what does that mean? A planet he never got to know? An old house located on enemy territory? Did he even have a home?

Purple grew up with stories about his birth planet, but those were nothing but words and images from Grandma Orange.

_ Grandma Orange… _

Ever since the journey on The Skeld started, parts of his memories had been coming back, granted, the only remarkable ones were about Yellow and his parents, the rest were simple little details, thing like locations and such, that in all reality he would've been able to find with just a map and no recollection of that day.

Yet, the more he looked at his surroundings the more he could remember. Things like the snacks from the vending machines, playing in the snow, running around the old laboratory, how young was he? 

"Let's get ourselves established and begin to work tomorrow," commanded Cyan, catching Purple's attention, after watching her head over to the cafeteria, Purple decided to stay on the outside with the excuse of wanting to appreciate the scenery, gaining him two suspicious looks from Yellow and Cyan.

_ I know what you are, little one… _

How much did he know? Surely, he could pretend it was paranoia, though Cyan did seem to be on alert, however, he managed to lie his way out of trouble last time, and she seemed different ever since they arrived, surely he could get rid of her first if needed, but Yellow would most likely follow everyone.

"I have to do something…" he thought… "They don't have to know what happened, they do—" 

"Communications!" He yelled while running towards The Skeld, getting out his data pad in order to sabotage them, only to find Yellow in the room.

"Did you forget something?

"Y‐yeah, I wanted to report about the impostor incident to Mira…"

"I just did that…" Yellow adjusted his helmet and walked away, looking at Purple all the way out, "Aren't  _ you _ coming?" 

"Sure, just let me catch my breath, I ran to this place, you know…"

" _ Fuck _ !" Now what? As Purple pretended to rest, Yellow went away, Purple made sure to sabotage communications even if it was useless by that point, he quickly ran to catch up with Yellow and both headed to the Cafeteria where Cyan was sitting.

"Have some dinner, find a room to sleep in and wake up early tomorrow." Those were her orders. Purple made an excuse of having lost his appetite since the attack and went to sleep. 

The old, dusty and disheveled room felt more like the house he grew up in, he made sure the door was locked and threw himself in the bed, not even taking off his suit or helmet, he dozed off to sleep.

_ Get away from me, get away from me! _

_ Mom! Dad! No! No! _

He was alone, on a strange planet, what had she done? Why was she calling herself his grandma? After all she did, what was that place above the clouds? The glass bridged, the strange colors, people he had never seen, what was happening?

_ "See, this is what they did to their planet, and they are doing that to ours, now, take this and make mommy and daddy proud…" _ she placed a knife on his hand, before he realized, blood was covering the visor of his helmet,  _ "Good, now, press this, little one…" _ the lights went off, as she dragged him down the vent.

_ "They call it Polus, we have another name, they call us impostors, we are something else, your parents made a sacrifice for our people, I made the sacrifice of staying here with you, and you, my child, will make a sacrifice one day…" _

She cackled, a shiver ran down his spine, blood covered the walls, guts and bones on the corners, a long black tongue slithering in the air,  _ "See, I did nothing, it was them who killed them for doing what I just did, justice…" _

_ Justice. _

_ Justice. _

_ Revenge. _

_ I know what you are little one. _

Purple woke up in a cold sweat, he put his hands on his helmet to make sure it was still there, checking his suit to make sure it was intact, looking around the room to see if nobody was there.

_ "Orange, Orange, you old hag…" _ he repeated over and over,  _ "you did this, you did this"  _ he said, " _ You did this… to them, to me!" _

He remembered, every single detail, a child dragged into a war, trembling alone in the darkness, defendless, manipulable, a puppet filled with hate.

He took the data pad to look at the hour, realizing how early it was, waking up and heading towards an empty cafeteria with his last job ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on stupid headcanons and theories made by some freinds of mine and I while playing.


End file.
